Queue memory structures are often used in communications, data processing applications, computing, etc. particularly where data or data streams may be “bursty” in nature and temporary storage of this data is needed. Fixed sized queues, statically allocated queue memory sizes, etc. may be too small in size to store enough data for an application or a data stream leading to loss of data. This may present a problem.
A current approach is to concatenate queues by externally connecting the flow control interfaces, however this involves exiting and entering the chip through an interface which ties up the interface, causes delay and latency issues, wastes pins and does not allow queue control. This may present a problem.